


Disadvantages

by Aurorealis



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Hurt, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorealis/pseuds/Aurorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Avengerkink. A situation in which the accelerated healing of Steve's super serum is decidedly unhelpful, actually making things much worse. Only a little bit of Stony, because I'm just trying to ease myself into writing ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Aliens are attacking. To Steve, it seems like aliens or robots or something were always attacking. Requiring non-stop fighting, saving, avenging in general. He muses, in between flinging his shield into an enemy, that this sort of thing never happened before the ice. Really, is seventy years enough time to turn the world from semi-normal to the coolest new playground for super villains?

Steve tries not to dwell on it as he is surrounded again. This time is actually worse than it normally is. There are quite a few of these aliens- Steve knew right away that they aren't Chitauri, but could not identify them further. They came to hurt and bully in general, that was all Steve needed to know.

Steve's shield bounces back into his hand, as it always does from his well aimed throws. He then swings it around behind him to clear out the advancing aliens. He is lost to the adrenaline of the fight, putting all of himself into the battle at hand. After all, his style is and always has been that of a brawler- a self invented style that relied more on instinct and strength, rather than any practiced moves. Nothing like the practiced, disciplined movements of the other melee Avengers. 

As he feels weariness start to tug lightly on his limbs, Steve thinks that maybe he should take official lessons. Natasha and Clint always nagged him, seemingly horrified that he didn't apply his strength and talent into a known martial art. Maybe it would help conserve his energy a little more, especially in long drawn out battles like this one. Still, his unpolished fighting served him well and no one could say it was ineffective. Steve swings his fist into an alien that got past his shield, hearing a reassuring crack. 

It's almost strange to Steve, that the fight is serious enough that Tony isn't chattering over the comm link like he usually does. Steve will never admit that he enjoys those sarcastic and usually witty quips in the midst of battle. As much as he liked to complain that they were distracting, Tony's random comments usually helped by preventing Steve's mind from wandering too far from the task at hand. Much like it is doing now.

“Shit, Steve look out!” Steve hears some one shout through the clip on his ear, but he doesn't really process it right away. It takes a split second to snap back into the reality beyond beating up droves of unidentified creatures. It is certainly quick enough for an average human response, but a shade too slow to go unpunished in the battlefield. Steve turns around only just in time to see a blur of movement and suddenly he's on the ground, pain flaring through his body. 

Maybe it's because of the super serum, but he doesn't even black out for a second. For a moment, he thinks he has, but then again his eyes are open, even though he is seeing only darkness. He's disoriented for certain, but not so badly that he can't answer to the “Fuck! Steve, you okay?” that he gets from Clint. Belatedly, he realizes that Clint was also the one to warn him in the first place.

“Yeah, all good. Hurts a little”, Steve bites out, only realizing as he speaks that it is quite the understatement. His head is ringing from contact with the pavement, and his left arm is painfully pinned underneath his side. Steve doesn't really want to think about his legs, other than that they are definitely being crushed, if the constant pain meant anything. Steve blinks a few times, faint light allowing him to see the rubble encasing him.

He takes a big breath, only to gasp quietly from the sharp rock pressing tightly to his chest. That just hurts more. Steve shivers, imagining that his body may have been buried like this before, in the ice. He didn't remember anything after the impact. Already, the rubble seems to be closing in one him, he is stuck and there's nowhere to escape.

Now is not the time to panic, Steve reminds himself in an attempt to calm his heart rate and stop from worrying his team mates. The last thing they needed was a freak out. He could breath-albeit in shallow gulps, so there was air. It wasn't cold either, that was a plus.

“I think I've been buried.” Steve speaks calmly, mostly to himself but also for the team's benefit. He shifts his unpinned right arm, experimenting in his mobility even as various shouts of concern ring through his device. It does not hurt too badly, and he shifts his body in the best position he can for shoveling himself out of here.

“Just hold tight, friend! I am hastening to your location now!” Thor booms, and hastily, Steve tries to side track him.

“No Thor, I'm not buried deep. I can dig myself out. It's more important that the enemies are beaten.” Steve really did not want to add that he wasn't entirely sure on his ability to fight right now even if the rubble is removed. He wouldn't give up for certain, but with his legs in so much distracting pain, he would be less than useful. On the other hand, if he dug himself out, that would give his legs enough time to numb a bit and he could get back on his feet without anybody noticing the damage.

“Nonsense! The enemies are being repelled, the fight is nearly won.” Steve punches his unpinned arm upwards, earning a bigger patch of light to filter through, alerting Thor to his position so that, if he was going to waste time digging Steve out, he might as well get it done quickly. Then, Steve pauses slightly in confusion. “They were everywhere just seconds ago. How exactly are they almost beaten?” 

Strong hands grips his own, and suddenly Steve is pulled from the fallen building that previously stood behind him. He groans in pain as Thor's careless rescue causes pieces of brick and wood to scrape agonizingly by his legs. Still, Steve takes a deep breath stands up on his own weight. It's really the right leg that truly feels injured, the left aches for certain but feels more relief than anything at being freed.

“It seems that Man of Iron has gone into a battle fever.” Thor explains. Steve looks around him in surprise. Only a scant minute ago, they were being pressed under droves of enemies. Now, the charred remains of aliens hit by repulser beams layer the streets and roofs. There are merely a few dozen left, all of which are scattering in an attempt to save themselves. Hulk roars, and squashes three at once; that is still nothing compared to Tony's vicious efficiency. Steve notes that this is definitely out of character for the billionaire, as Tony streaks past to finish off the straggling foes before anyone else can. Steve is surprised, but silently relieved that the fight is over. He just wants to lie down and maybe get somebody to take a look at his leg- the concept of walking right now was unpleasant.

Soon enough, the enemies are gone and the Avengers gather together to assess the damage. Despite Steve's protests on being able to walk unaided, Thor sits him on a chair-sized flat chunk of debris. Steve has the temptation to cover his face with the palm of his hand, as the other Avengers crowd around him in worry. 

“Is anyone else hurt?” Steve insists, casting his gaze around the five heroes for signs of limping or pain. Steve feels somewhat bad at his initial annoyance in finding that no one else had more than a scratch or two. It was great that no one else is injured, but Steve can't deny the sting in his pride to be the only one in this situation.

Tony lands in the circle last, coming to a gentle stop with contrasted from the blood on his armor. Steve does a double take; since when does Tony get blood on him? He is a mid to long range fighter, right? He only gets really close if the enemy overwhelms his lasers and blasts, when he has to use the strength given by his suit to swing them off. And yet, the usually clean and shining metal suit is sturated with the alien's inky black blood. 

Tony's face plate slides up, revealing a panicked face, still conflicting with a rage that is quickly receding. “You okay, capsicle? You missed the best part.” Tony's voice was light and joking, but Steve knew better. This was why he hadn't spoken much over the course of Steve's burial.

“I'm fine actually. More importantly, is this alien attack isolated, or part of a larger scale invasion?” Steve deflects, almost smiling at the fact that the sentence was a perfectly legitimate thing to say. Before the ice, if he had even suggested alien invasion could be a real threat in the future, they would have sent him to an asylum. 

Fury interrupts them over the comm link for the first time that evening. “We've got the leader at SHIELD. Apparently, their plan was to send one strong force into a major city to gain a foothold. They breed using the bodies of other creatures.” 

Steve wrinkles his nose in distaste, the Avengers in mutual expressions of disgust. Even Hulk, who has yet to turn back into Bruce, grimaces. If they had actually taken New York as their stronghold... there would have been so many humans to use as fodder for whatever process created them. 

“Well, looks like we've saved the world then. Should be good for about a week.” Tony drawls, before turning to Steve. “Satisfied? We can get back to the tower, and you can get all fixed up.”

“Tony, we need to make sure that all of the civilians are found and cared for. This was a major scale fight, and I know how many casualties and injured people those create.” 

Tony groans. “There are hospitals and ambulances for that. Look, there they go already!” He waves his hand in a broad gesture. Sure enough, ambulances are driving through the damaged streets as best they can. People laden with stretchers pour out of them as they park. There was just so much damage though, and not nearly enough aid. 

“There are many people who need aid more than I do. I'm hurt, sure, but I have the serum. These people don't.” Steve protests. 

“Oh come on, I'm not putting you in a hospital, you can use the doctors I have in the tower. Their job is solely caring for injured super heroes!” 

“Then call them down here and have them help these people. I can survive a few days without medical attention, and I'll probably heal on my own too.” Steve counters. Tony is stubborn, but so is he. 

“There is blood all over you! Your leg looks broken! That has to hurt enough to warrant at least some painkillers.” 

“I highly doubt my leg is broken, It takes a lot more than a few bricks to break my bones. Also, painkillers don't even really work on me.”

Tony throws his hands up in the air. “You are insufferable! Fine, but the second a doctor isn't busy with someone, I am dragging them up to treat you, I don't care how tired they are.”

“Deal.” Steve grins at the victory. Usually Tony was the one who wore him out. It must be his lucky day.

With an inexplicably short wait, Happy arrives in a limo large enough to fit them all- Hulk had finally relented and allowed Bruce to make an appearance. Steve is a little unsure at how Happy even got here, what with rubble littering what patches of road that weren't half ripped from the ground.

Steve slides off his brick chair and tries to stand properly. He bites his cheek so as not to shout out from the pain that lances through his leg and the slight weight placed on it. Shaking slightly, he takes a step forward. 

“Damn it Steve, you are not fine! I am taking you to a doctor!” Tony growls, jumping forward to take some of Steve's weight. He shrugs. “I will be fine, then. And you already agreed not to, so nice try.” 

“Gaah!” Tony grumbles, making his irritation known even as he half carried Steve to the car and gently eased him into a seat. “You suck.” Tony complains, taking the seat beside Steve.

Steve, on the other hand, smiles brightly. He knew that Tony wanted nothing more than to disregard the promise and drag him to a doctor. He also knew that Tony was retraining himself for Steve's benefit. Ever since they had recently gotten together, Tony had been making tiny sacrifices like that. He did them because he knew how much Steve valued following through with one's words.

Their new relationship is no secret to the other Avengers, so Steve replies with a thank you and a short peck on the lips even if it does make him blush madly. Tony's frown turns into a slight smile as well with the acknowledging of his sacrifice.

The drive back to the tower is both swift and painless. Steve hopes that he's done a little extra good today as a group of doctors are hustled out of the tower and out towards the damaged zones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly trying to dialogue. Shipping is hard! I'm trying my best, okay?

The next morning, Steve expects to feel better. He has been injured on the battlefield before, and although he doesn't quite heal before his eyes, it is still much quicker than the normal human. By the next day, bruises are usually gone if slightly sore, cuts are healed, and gashes usually become small cuts. As he leans up from the covers, this proves true for most of him. He feels sore, but the sharp stinging and deep aching is gone.

All except for his left leg. Steve shifts to get out, and fails in disguising a slight whimper. It feels as if his leg has been torn in half, white hot agony pulsing through him with every tremor. Steve tosses the blankets off of the bed after carefully peeling them up.

Steve can't believe he didn't notice sooner. There was something off with his leg. It is madly swollen around the shin, where the source of the pain is. Steve prods the inflamed flesh lightly, but even that is too much and he withdraws from the pain. “This is... probably a bad thing.” Steve says to himself, glad that the communication devices were always turned off after fights. He didn't need people running up here and worrying, especially Tony. 

After all, he had decided to give civilians first chance at medical treatment. He couldn't retract that now, even if the injury did seem to be doing something strange. Steve can't deny now that he should get his leg checked out, but he would still wait like originally planned. It couldn't be that bad, after all, he has super healing!

Steve tries to get out of bed again. He slides his good leg onto the ground first, and carefully maneuvers the swollen one. It makes it to the ground now that he knows to avoid touching it, but the second he leans a bit of weight forward, the pain, unbelievably insistent, forces him down again. Steve hisses as he tries again, but it hurts so much, oh lord it hurts so much!

Eventually, Steve calls out, not seeing any other way to get out of bed. “ Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?” Jarvis chimes back immediately.

“Is... there any way I can get some crutches?” Steve blushes slightly in pure embarrassment. He knows on some level that he shouldn't feel shame in asking for them, since the alternative was lying in bed all day. On the other hand, no one else was even a little injured, and here Steve was, leg in so much pain that he couldn't even walk. 

“Certainly. Your request has been relayed to Mr. Stark.” 

Crap, Steve thought suddenly. That isn't bound to turn out well. Steve doesn't want Tony to freak out, and he especially doesn't want to show this level of weakness so early in their relationship. He really should have asked Jarvis to get it without telling Tony. Well, Jarvis may not have listened to that anyways, knowing Tony. Tony probably programs Jarvis to tell him everything that people try to keep from him.

The door swings open, revealing an irate Tony, as expected. 

“Damn it, Steve! If you're so hurt you can't even walk the next morning, you should NOT have done that whole doctor thing!” Despite his admonishment, Tony rushes in, the crutches nestled under his armpit. 

“Sorry, I didn't expect it to still hurt this much. In fact, it may even be a little worse.” Steve admits, feeling that he owes an apology of some sort, even if he stands by his word. Tony sits on the bed by his side.

“That's right you're sorry. Let's see it.” Steve complies, lifting the leg of his sleep pants to reveal the horrible swelling. Tony grits his teeth and winces in sympathy.

“Fuck, that looks bad. I don't even know what that's about. You really, really, need to see a doctor.” 

“I know, but Tony, I still promised that the civilians would get the treatment first. I have super healing, they don't., remember?” 

Tony wrinkled his nose. “They won't be able to breathe until at least tomorrow. They messaged me this morning, saying as much. You need to get that looked at, right now.”

“Then I will wait until tomorrow. There are people in worst conditions out there. For everyone who got directly injured by marauding aliens, five more got crushed under buildings. And that's just what SHIELD reported before we all went to sleep.”

“Caaaaaaap!” Tony whines, “You need to get your leg fixed. I'm making you get your leg fixed!” 

“Tony, you promised. Please, at least wait until the people in life threatening danger are taken care of.” Steve pleads, looking into his friend's, and now partner's, eyes. After a few moments of staring at each other's eyes, Tony glances away. 

“You have stupid puppy dog eyes, you know that? I'm going to call them right now.” Steve panics for a moment as Tony whips out his phone and connects to one of his doctors. He takes a breath of relief, however, as Tony merely relays that they are to come back when those in critical danger were stabilized, and no later. He closes the call, looking grumpy again. 

“He says that, in that case, they can get here sometime after lunch or this afternoon. I can't believe you're convincing me to not bring them back already. You are a hazard to your own health, and mine.”

“Thanks”, Steve smiles warmly. “Maybe we can go down to the kitchen now, I was meaning to get some breakfast.” 

Tony frowns. “You shouldn't be walking with that at all. I'll get something brought up here.” 

“Yes, I realized that I couldn't walk and that's why I asked for the crutches. I don't want to feel like an invalid.” 

“Yeah, but, what if you fell down or something? I bet you've never used crutches before” Tony continues to argue. The worry is evident, despite his attempts at hiding it underneath an argumentative guise.

“Honestly, Tony. Are you even listening to yourself? I fight to save the world nearly every week. I can handle a pair of crutches. And besides, you're probably going to make sure I don't fall down or anything.” 

“I still don't think you should even get out of bed. I bet that will still hurt even if you do use crutches.”

“And what do you think your position would be if the roles were reversed? Would you honestly be content lying in bed all day, having food served to you?”

“Well no, but that's just me. You are the good and honourable Captain America, who listens to smart advice. People expect me to do stupid things.”

“Tony.” This time, Steve simply stares dissaprovingly.

“But Steeeeeve!” Tony whines, making his own puppy dog eyes. Steve just frowns even further, although Tony's soft brown eyes make Steve want to give up and just melt into a puddle. For someone that is so mischievous, he really shouldn't be able to pull the innocent pleading act so well.

“Just give me the crutches, Tony.” Tony sighs at Steve's authoritative voice and relents, passing them along. “I'm only doing this because you will otherwise ask someone else or hurt yourself trying to crawl after me.” 

Steve grins. He's been winning a lot of verbal matches with Tony lately. With the crutches in hand, Steve is able to lift himself into a standing position with much more ease, only allowing a slight gasp as his injured leg bumps into a crutch and punishes him for his negligence with more stabbing pain. 

In a split second, Tony is at his side. “You alright? You want me to help walk you to the elevator? I'm helping you walk to the elevator” 

Steve chuckles. “I'm perfectly fine, just bumped myself a little. I had no idea you were such a mother hen.” To Steve's astonishment, Tony actually blushes at this. It was funny that, while even the most dirty jokes could get no reaction, all it took to make his snarky boyfriend blush was to insinuate that he cared too much.

Tony notices the stare and sticks his tongue out in defense. “Not as bad as you were that time a rocket knocked me down from the sky. We weren't even dating then.” 

Steve can only smirk. “Yes, and that was what got us together in the first place. You were so surprised by my concern too. It was adorable, and I have so little cause to call you that most of the time.” 

Tony raises his hands above his head and waved them in a frustrated gesture. “I would push you over right now if you weren't injured! I am not adorable!” Steve laughs at the reaction, moving forward and out of the room with his crutches. Tony follows closely, on Steve's injured side- just in case. 

“The worst part about this is, no one will believe me when I say that Captain America is teasing me! Damn you and your disgustingly innocent reputation!” 

“I think you mean, that's the best part,” Steve retorts as the reach the elevator. “We could do almost anything, anywhere, and no one would believe it.” 

It takes a second for the implied meaning to process. Tony's expression turns downright lecherous. 

“I think you have a point. Are you suggesting something? I'm interested in the inclusion of 'anywhere'” Steve blushes tomato red, and attempts to backpedal. “I MEANT we could get away with doing stupid things like tresspassing or running around town in the middle of the night.” Tony pouted, sticking his lower lip out. “Are you suuure?” Steve wonders if Tony enjoys making him flustered. Of course he enjoys it, Steve mentally berates himself, just look at the grin on his face.

Sure enough, Tony is barely holding back laughter at Steve's embarrassment. Still, he does not say anything further for all that his eyes dance with mischief, and Steve is glad of that. They have been together for nearly a month now, but hadn't actually progressed past light kisses and held hands. A slow progression is important to Steve, he wants the physical part in their relationship to bloom only after the emotional part. That was what Steve had been clear on in the beginning, and true to his words then, Tony was, and is still willing to oblige. After all, it isn't necessarily that Steve wants to wait until marriage, but that Steve wants to wait until he is completely comfortable. The fact that Tony agreed to wait despite his usual ways proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that this whole... thing is serious for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super healing can be a disadvantage. Time for Steve to figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might finish it up, add an epilogue sort of thing. Places where I would put italics for emphasis, I replaced with all-caps. I know that looks bad and is probably bad writing, but I don't know how to keep the italics otherwise. Sorry, I'm a little new to AO3. Also none of this fill was ever spell checked or proof read lol. Disclaimer: I am not knowledgeable on bone fractures or how they heal. I googled for the information, and guessed on what wasn't clear.

Steve doesn't want to admit it, but he really enjoys Tony's uncharacteristic mothering. He doesn't want to admit that his leg is only feeling worse by the hour, and he especially doesn't want to admit that this worries him. So when Tony forces Steve to lean against him every time he wants to move, Steve frowns but does it anyways because he is in such an amount of pain that he'll take any amount of relief.

The last thing that Steve wants to admit is that, when Tony gets the message sometime after lunch that his personal doctor team is done caring for the critically injured, he is extremely glad.

“Well, let's get you down to the infirmary floor. By the time you stumble your way over, they'll be set up.” Tony prompts, standing up easily. Steve pushes down on the crutches to stand, squeezing his eyes as even without touching anything, his leg is pulsating with sharp, jabbing agony. Luckily, Tony is there to push up on his back to steady him.

The short walk to the closest elevator really is more of a stumbling, and Tony must have noticed the pain worsening. That thought is only confirmed by the worry on Tony's features. Steve just hopes that the ugly lumpy swelling of his legs is only an ordinary reaction, and that his leg is really on the mend.

When the two finally reach the infirmary floor, the doctors are fluttering around, having just arrived. The head doctor comes up to greet them. 

“Mr. Rogers, how is your leg currently? I've heard you are having problems with it?” He gestures to a hospital bed. Steve slides into it, deciding it was better to just lift his pants leg instead of describing it.

“I just woke up this morning and it was all swollen, and extremely tender. It actually hurts worse than it did yesterday, and has gotten progressively more painful over today.” He speaks honestly, as the doctor gasps and takes a closer look. 

“And of course you didn't tell me!” Tony shouts, still standing by Steve protectively. 

“You would have called them back early if I did.” Steve points out. 

“This is definitely not looking good, Mr. Rogers. I'm going to need an X-ray.” The doctor frowns worriedly, and calls another doctor to prepare the machine. “If you will come this way..?” the head doctor leads Steve to the X-ray machine, hidden in its own little side room to keep radiation away from the rest of the infirmary. Tony follows for this as well, and Steve feels disinclined to dismiss him.

It is a good thing in the end that Steve doesn't ask Tony to leave. The doctors all start to mutter at the scan, and Steve has to ask, “What is the problem?” 

“Well, it's really... something. I assume you are aware that your serum grants your body a much faster than normal recovery rate?” Steve nods at this.

“It seems that this super quick healing has been your downfall this time. It seems that your left Tibia and Fibula was fractured in several places during the fight. After that, you moved around, which pushed the fractured pieces in incorrect positions. For the record, you should stay still and wait for medical attention when a bone is broken, although I do understand the importance to keep going in a fight.”

“Get on with it”, Tony impatiently snaps, causing the doctor to jump.

“Essentially, your bones have been set in the improper position. They have started to mend incorrectly, causing jagged edges and incorrect angles. That's what is causing the extreme pain and swelling. It wouldn't be a problem beyond some discomfort for most people, leaving it badly set for a day. But with your super healing, it's as if you set it like this for weeks, a month even. The two bones are only partially healed, but the way it is, your body can't heal the rest on its own without completely ruining your leg structure.”

Steve pales. The idea never even occurred to him! What if it was like this forever, his leg horribly mangled and swollen and painful... 

“Can it be fixed?” Steve manages to speak. Tony is looking a mixture of furious and horrified. 

“On a normal person, possibly. On you, probably. It will require surgery. We will have to rebreak your bone in the same spots, and scrape off the bone growth gained over last night and today. Then, we can set it properly,so that the healing can take place correctly.”

Steve shivers. “That sounds painful.” 

“Oh, we will put you under anesthesia, don't worry.” The doctor reassures, but Steve can only bite his lip in worry. Even strong painkillers only worked very briefly. There was a strong likelihood that he would wake up only minutes after going under, forced to feel the whole thing. The doctor comes to that conclusion as well, and is suddenly much more hesitant.

“Right. It really is the only feasible way to fix the problem...” He trails off guiltily. Steve turns his head up to glance at Tony. Steve's face probably tells what he doesn't want to ask, because Tony immediately offers, “Of course I'll stay here. You're not getting rid of me that easily.” Tony makes his trademark smile, and Steve nods resolutely, hand slipping into Tony's. “I'm ready for this, doc.”

“Alright then. We'll move to the surgery room. We're still going to try to put you under, just in case.” Steve nods, releasing Tony's hand to gather up his crutches and stand up. It's okay, because he knows Tony is still there, not going anywhere. Steve is extra glad to have someone special now, as he couldn't possibly imagine asking for this kind of support from the others. Tony probably knows this too, as he does everything possible to ensure that his presence is known to Steve, as if spelling out in the air: “you aren't alone”. 

Steve dresses into the surgical gown, and positions himself on the table as instructed. He accepts the gas mask, and even falls asleep as he's supposed to. In what feels like seconds, and probably is only slightly longer, Steve awakens to a sharp grinding in his left leg. Hi heaves his torso forward with a grunt of pain. 

“Woah, Steve!” Tony admonishes, grasping his hand solidly. “You need to stay down, and still, or he'll miss.” Steve does that immediately, not wanting to look at his leg and the doctor working on it. 

“Did you get anywhere while I was out?” Steve feels like he should ask. “No, I'm sorry. I just opened up the leg now. Please listen to Mr. Stark, it is imperative that you do not move your leg at all.” The doctor apologizes, obviously uncomfortable with operating on an awake patient. Steve doesn't answer this, instead bracing himself for the inevitable agony that is sure to follow.

The first strike comes down, and Steve doesn't know how to describe the pain. He bites his lip so hard that it probably bleeds. Why does is hurt so much more the second time? Another strike, and Steve is reminded of the time someone pushed him down a flight of stairs, pre-serum. One of the bones in his wrists had been fractured badly, and Steve had to wear a cast for double the length of time for most people, because the bully came back and made the injury worse.

On the next strike, Steve grips Tony's hand so tightly that he's probably hurting it. Tony doesn't let go though, or even utter a word. Steve thanks the world again that he has someone here, as it takes every ounce of effort not to swing his cut-up, swollen, broken leg out of the doctor's grip. He wants to swing it up and away, to feel no more pain at all. 

One by one, Steve tries to occupy himself by remembering past injuries. From his childhood, there are plenty, and even more from his time in the army. Falling off the playground, A giant weight crushing his foot, the clean but sharp edge of a broken beer bottle biting his arm and at least it isn't his face. The constant beatings in alleyways, just because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut, or run away. The worst times were when Bucky wasn't there to bail him out, and they would beat him until he literally couldn't stand, every inch bruised and bloody. Lying there, hoping frostbite wouldn't set in, and that no unsavory characters would find him, maybe even finish him off. But no, no one would because he had clearly already been robbed. There was nothing of value on him.

The tearing of flesh hit by bullet, he couldn't block his entire body with just the shield. A knife plunged deep in his abdomen from an injured enemy that had begged to be spared. A flaming plank of wood dug into his shoulder, setting him on fire as he tried to drag injured men out of the burning building. Choking, acrid smoke made it hard to breathe, and the searing heat made it hard to move. 

Just as he wonders if he can even do this anymore, the doctor's voice breaks through. “I've finished separating the improperly healed fractures. I am now going to scrape the new bone growth off, and set the bone properly.

Steve just barely has time to nod before the torment begins. He can't help the accompanying yell of pain, as the agony increases. It hurts more than the doctor's earlier administrations. It hurts more than a lot of things Steve can remember, and he can barely think past the pain. Oh god it hurts it hurts it hurts so much! Make it stop, please stop! 

Through the haze, he feels the hesitation, the slight pause, a second hand grasping his fore arm, even as he squeezes the life out the first hand. Dazedly, Steve can't help but think of when he got the serum. It hurt rather much like this did, except all over instead of just the leg. They tried to stop then too, when he was screaming. If he can go through that as a scrawny kid, surely he can go through this as well. 

“No, I can do this!” Steve orders even as he feels the doctor hesitantly back away. After all, it needs to be done. Just like with the serum, if he wants to be of any help fighting bullies, this needs to happen. The pain starts up again, but now Steve is strengthened by the memory, and the similarities. The biggest difference is that before, there was Peggy watching with concern. Now, there's Tony. He couldn't let Peggy down, and now he can't let Tony down. 

“Hey Capsicle, it's done.” After what seems like forever, Tony's voice breaks Steve out of his concentration. Breathing deeply, he realizes that Tony is right- the pain has receded, from white hot to a dull throb. Finally, Steve leans up slightly and opens his eyes. The incisions made in order to realign the bones are sewn up now. 

“Now that the worst is over, I am going to wrap your leg in a cast. In a normal person, I would put you on non-weight bearing for seven weeks at minimum, but with the serum and all, I have no idea how long this will take to heal. Hmm... We will see how far along the healing is in one week.”

“Wha- one week!?” Steve splutters, horrified. “My leg already did all of this in under 24 hours, I shouldn't need a whole week to heal!” The doctor shifted uneasily, but continues to prepare the cast as he speaks. “I'm sorry Mr. Rogers, but as I explained, I had to fracture the bones again, and fit them together properly. That kind of trauma is likely to set you back at least a few days. I am not going to risk having to do this operation again. You have to stay off of your leg for at least one week, and more if it doesn't look to be making enough progress.”

Steve frowns, settling back slightly. “What if there's another attack? I need to be able to respond to any threat.” 

“You are injured, Mr. Rogers.” The doctor is more stern now. “ the Avengers can surely survive without your help for a single week. You are going to be on non-weight-bearing until at least then.” Oh right, Steve realizes, the doc must have experience with bad patients. Especially since he was the head of a team that only treated super heroes. Heroes always seem to be the worst patients, and Tony is probably the worst of them all.

Memories of being put on non-weight bearing flicker into Steve's consciousness. It was always an unhappy experience, especially so in his old frail body. Steve groans in annoyance. “Okay, now you're sounding like me. Come on, let's nab you a wheelchair and get out of here.” Tony cuts in, cheerful and yet also strained. 

“Tony, I am not using a wheelchair,” Steve points out, “The crutches should work just fine.” To prove this, Steve reaches for them, only to have them whisked away by the head doctor. He places them on the opposite side of the bed, and continues working on Steve's cast.

“I agree with Mr. Stark. For at least today, a wheelchair is a fine idea. Provided, of course, that the tower is sufficiently wheel chair accessible.” At this, he glances at Tony for confirmation.

“Yep. Got it done sometime after the Avengers started. Of course, the business floors were always that way, because they had to be.” The doctor nods, finishing the cast. He passes the crutches over, disappearing into another room. Steve tries to reach for them, but Tony backs up just out of reach. “Nice try, but after this stunt you aren't doing ANYTHING that could mess that leg up again.”

“Please, Tony? I'll keep my leg off the ground. I won't move it at all.” Steve pouts for good measure.

“Yeaaahh no. You've lost all say in this. And I'm never agreeing to not take you to a doctor again.” 

“But if there are civilians with life threatening injuries, and not eno-”

“Then I'll fly a whole hospital's worth of doctor's and pay them for their time, too. This is not happening again.” Tony interrupts. Steve can't think of any way to reply to that, and before he has the chance to think of another argument, the doctor is back with a wheelchair. The two uninjured parties help slide Steve into the chair. He goes along with it because he knows he has no choice. Steve's displeasure is evident.

“Good job. You are definitely getting a bonus for this.” Tony compliments, and begins to wheel Steve out. 

“No, you are not wheeling me. I can do that at least on my own.” Steve jerks the wheels forward, pulling it out of Tony's grip. 

“Fine, fine. You are no fun at all.” Tony leaves it, as there is absolutely nothing wrong with Steve's arms. 

“I fail to see how any of this is fun”, Steve remarks drily, the elevator doors closing around them. 

“Yeah... I know.” A hand suddenly rests against Steve's shoulder. Steve cranes his neck up to look Tony in the eye.

“It's all good though. Except for the no weight thing.” The relief on both of their faces is palpable. 

“It is. And I have to say, for once I don't envy your super serum.” 

Steve smiles. “I wouldn't either. This is a surprising disadvantage.”


End file.
